goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights At Jack Paul (1996)
''Five Nights at Jack Paul ''is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game and the first installment of the series developed by Canadian Scout. It was first released on Desura on September, 2019 and released on Steam on September, 2019. The goal for the player is to survive five nights at Jack Paul's Pizza while avoiding getting caught and stuffed into a mascot costume and getting killed by the animatronic characters and tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras. Summary Welcome to your new summer job at Jack Paul's Pizza, where kids and parents alike come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! The main attraction is Jack Paul, of course, and his two friends. They are animatronic robots, programmed to please the crowds! The robots' behavior has become somewhat unpredictable at night, however, and it was much cheaper to hire you as a security guard than to find a repairman. From your small office you must watch the security cameras carefully. You have a very limited amount of electricity that you're allowed to use per night (corporate budget cuts, you know). That means when you run out of power for the night — no more security doors and no more lights! If something isn't right — namely, if Freddy Fazbear or his friends aren't in their proper places, you must find them on the monitors and protect yourself if needed! Can you survive Five Nights at Jack Paul? Charathers View Paul (Five Nights at Jack Paul).png|Jack Paul (FNaJP)|link=Jack Paul (FNaJP) Aivin (Five Nights at Jack Paul).png|Aivin (FNaJP)|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Pengu (Five Nights at Jack Paul) (1).png|Pengu (FNaJP)|link=Pengu (FNaJP) Xavier (Five Nights at Jack Paul).png|Xavier (FNaJP)|link=Xavier (FNaJP) Golden Paul_(Five_Nights_at_Jack_Paul).png|Golden Paul (FNaJP)|link=Golden Paul (FNaJP) Triva * The game itself was inspired by the game Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., also made by Scott Cawthon. Many players of the game criticized it because of the graphics, which, according to them, looked like 'animatronics'. Canidian possibly used that criticism to make Fan Games Five Nights at Freddy's. * When Scott released the first gameplay video of Five Nights at Freddy's on his channel, the game seemed to be much more pixelated. On the starting screen, the video also showed a graphic of a man with the number 1 next to it, which shows that at one point in development, the player would have had limited lives. * Even though there is no specified year in which the game takes place, many have assumed that it takes place around 1993, as the paycheck at the end of the game matches the minimum wage of the time. * In the first game, the newspaper article shown in the intro sequence misspells "pizzeria" as "pizzaria." * The concept of Five Nights at Jack Paul is similar to that of the 2006 comedy film, Night at the Museum. In both stories, the attractions act as expected during the day (the animatronics entertaining the guests, and the museum exhibits staying still), come to life during the night, and both protagonists are night guards who work for security at the establishments. ** However, the aforementioned film required an object that brought everything to life at night, whereas the game's animatronics can roam at night regardless. * Five Nights at Jack Paul ''is the first of two games in the series to have a Display Resolution Support of 16:9, the other being Sister Location. The rest of the games only have 4:3. ** However, all of the mobile versions are natively 16:9. ** This is one of the possible reasons why the offices from the second and third game and The Bedroom in the fourth game look stretched in the Mobile versions. ** As of June 15, 2017, the resolution for ''Five Nights at Jack Paul 2, Five Nights at Jack Paul 3, and Five Nights at Jack Paul 4 were all changed to 16:9, as Scott most likely wanted the games to share the same resolution as the aforementioned first game and Sister Location. * Scott once joked in a Steam post that a sequel, Freddy in Space, was slated for an April 2016 release. The post can be found here. ** Scott actually released the "teaser" for this game on his website. *** Soon, it became a minigame for FNaF World. * It is entirely possible to "pause" the game by pressing both "CONTROL" and "P". The same method also goes to the other games. * This is the only game in the series that had a gameplay trailer. * In the Anniversary images of The Office, Paul can be seen outside the office but never used. ** This is likely for when the power goes out. * The Fright Dome is the first place that has ever been declared "official" by Canidian Scout. Category:Five Nights At Jack Paul (1996) Category:Paul (FNaJP) Category:Aivin (FNaJP) Category:Pengu (FNaJP)